When Eyes Meet Again
by Ninja99
Summary: He cheats on her, but when he see's her 3 years later, he falls for her. But now he has to beat his brother in winning her love. SasuFemNaru, Some ItaFemNaru


Prologue

Slamming the front door open, Naruto couldn't help but rush towards the stairs without making eye contact with her family. She didn't want them to notice her tears.

The loud bang of the front door stopped Kushina and Minato's conversation and they instantly turned their gaze and attention towards the door. Their young fifteen year old daughter was quietly yet hastily walking towards the stairs to go to her room. The adults threw one another a worried glance before getting up and following their daughter.

As the two were walking up the stairs, another door slammed shut, most definitely Naruto's. Kushina jumped in surprise and Minato steadied her calmly, which he would usually chuckle about.

Kushina gave her husband a grateful look and proceeded to walk up the stairs until she heard a thud on the door, and a wail from inside Naruto's room.

Minato and Kushina on instinct sprinted up the stairs and Kushina gently beat on Naruto's door.

"Naruto? Daijoubu?" Kushina asked softly, throwing another glance at her husband. No response came from their daughter, much to their dismay.

Minato tried this time, "Naru-chan? Can you please open the door? We want to know what's wrong."

Sniffs came as a response, "Go away."

"Naru-"

"Leave me alone, please."

Minato frowned and opened his mouth to tell her to open the door, but Kushina beat him to it. "Naruto, you better open this goddamn door before I break it down, beat your ass, and then force you to tell me what happened," she said with a sickly sweet smile and a twinkle in her eyes, until she closed her eyes and sweetly added, "Ne, Naruto?"

Minato stared at his wife in horror.

A few moments later, Naruto replied, "Okay..."

Kushina smirks in triumph at her husband and turns back to the opening door. Their, standing with her hand still on the door knob, is their beautiful fifteen yea old daughter. Her elbow length golden blonde hair was messy in her pigtails and her bright cerulean blue eyes looked dimmed by their red and puffiness, and tears were overflowing her sun-kissed, slender face. Her school uniform also looked messy despite its usual neatness, and Naruto's expression itself...was painful.

Her parents lunged and embraced her, and Naruto let herself go and cried harder. She was truly glad for her parents.

"Whats wrong, baby girl. Why are you crying?" Minato asked softly, running his hands through Naruto's long hair, smoothing it out.

Naruto continued to sob as she looked up into her father's eyes with teary ones. Her lip quivered and she opened her mouth to speak several times, but failed.

"He..." she was surprised sound came out, "He cheated on me..." she said in a shaky voice. Her parents' eyes widened.

Minato's eyes darkened and clenched his jaw while looking at Kushina with fire, "I knew that son of a bitch was going to hurt Naru at some point, but neither of you fucking listen-"

Kushina's eyes flared and immediately shut his mouth, knowing that look from Kushina meant hell. Her gaze went back to Naruto and she cupped her face.

Wiping the tears away, the red head said "Naruto, he didn't deserve you to begin with. If he knew just how special you are, he never would have cheated on you. Its not like I'm defending him, but he took someone as beautiful, intelligent, and amazing as you, for granted, and I can guarantee that he will never find anyone as perfect as you."

Naruto couldn't help but cry harder at her mother's words, and when she turned to her father, whose hand was resting on her shoulder, she was touched to see his eyes tearing up as well.

Naruto sniffed and tried to smile, but her pain kept overpowering her. "But, Mom. He...he never liked m-me." She looked into her eyes, "He was j-just using me for sex." Minato stiffened and clenched his free fist. "I-I'm glad I s-s-said no, b-because it would've hurt more if he dumped me a-after we did it-t."

Kushina looked proud of her daughter, just like her husband, and she hugged her daughter as if she were about to disappear in a few moments. Minato wrapped his arms around the two most important people in his life and smiled.

"We can transfer you to a private school, Naru-chan. Besides, I can't stand you suffering the fact of seeing that loser anymore," Minato joked.

Naruto giggled and smiled genuinely for the first time that day when she got home. "I would like that a lot, Tou-san."


End file.
